


A Spotted Birthday

by Yankingthechain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Cute, Excited!Sam, F/M, Fluff, Happy birthday Sam!, Kissing, M/M, Sam gets a gift, birthday!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: Sam gets a loud birthday gift from Dean and Cas, and Eileen pays a special visit. Fluff ensues.





	A Spotted Birthday

"Sammy, happy birthday man," Dean greeted lazily from the stove wearing his pyjamas with his eyes still bleary and his hair stuck up ridiculously at one side, he flipped a pancake and pointed at the stack on the table, waiting ready on the table, "Eat." He instructs, and Sam grins, noticing the bowl of chopped fruit beside it, he knew Dean thought his 'rabbit food' was gross, but he also knew that Dean would never do anything to ruin his birthday consciously. 

"Thanks Dean." Sam, in contrast, had been up since dawn, been for a long run, showered and dressed for the day in his usual attire of a plaid shirt and jeans, however, he'll never admit to it, but he wore his nicer jeans and his favourite shirt purposely because it was his birthday. He'd pretended not to notice whenever Dean had ensured it was washed, ironed and hung up in his wardrobe, he had wanted to thank him, but he knew that if he had then Dean would've waved it off and cheapened it, so Sam made do with silent gratitude. 

He might be thirty-four as of today, but he's still ridiculously dependent on his brother. 

"So, any plans for today?" Dean asked, his voice just a shade too-casual, he flipped a pancake onto a plate and set it on the table, "Hold that thought a minute-" he disappears into the hallway and not a minute later Sam heard him hollering for Castiel. 

"Uh, no, we don't have many friends, Dean." Sam laughed awkwardly once his brother reappeared and Dean shrugged, looking suspicious. 

"More than you think," He said vaguely and by the time Sam has registered the forth plate on the table, he's distracted by Castiel's stumbling arrival. 

"Happy birthday Sam." The blue eyed man said from around a large parcel, bowing half awkwardly as per usual for him and practically shoving a large box into his arms. There was skittering sound and a large yelp and Sam froze, knowing immediately but not daring think. 

"Dean."

Dean smiled knowingly into his coffee, not looking at him, "Open it, Sammy."

Sam set the box on the ground and when he opened it he was immediately attacked with a rather small, rather excitable dog.   
Sam laughed buoyantly and the dog barked shrilly, it wasn't much older than a puppy, and it was very clear what type of dog it was straight away. 

"A Dalmatian!" He exclaimed in glee, feeling like a little kid on Christmas, he lifted the dog out of the box and held it close to his face, laughing ridiculously whenever it licked his face excitedly. He remembered growing up with Dean as kids, them only having the 101 Dalmatian tape, a gift from Bobby, and watching it in every motel room that had a tv, Dean had inevitably grown bored of the film, but his older brother had sat through it every time and helped him come up with names for all the other dogs, it had been his favourite film growing up and he remembered in detail all those times late at night when Dean had promised that he'd get him one one day. 

"She's a girl, she's one of the best runners!" Castiel said enthusiastically, grinning broadly at the wriggling dog, "I 'googled' it, and they're supposed to be good for long distance, steady runs!" He said, using his fingers as quotations around the word 'google' and taking his place beside Dean and leaning into his brother's side slightly.

"Thank you," Sam said, a little breathless, petting the dogs soft velvety ears and grinning. 

"Hey, don't thank me, it was Cas' idea. I just thought of the breed." Dean shrugged nonchalantly but not even Dean Winchester, the king of 'I don't care' could hide how ridiculously proud of himself he looked as he linked fingers with Cas and shovelled food into his mouth with his free hand and exchanged smiles with Castiel through a mouthful of food. 

"No, but seriously. Both of you, thank you." Sam said eagerly and Castiel started eating his pancakes looking pleased that he'd been included in the praise. 

"Just as long as you pick a good name for her, don't name her something fuckin' ridiculous. You have people to impress." 

Sam stroked under her chin and let her lick his chin, "I don't know, she's needs a girl name, she's a girl." 

"Hiyah Sam," A voice greets from behind him and Sam twists in his seat, distracted and knowing immediately who it was and blushing automatically. 

"Eileen!" He exclaims, signing 'hello' to her. She smiles and tucks her long dark hair behind her ears and settles into one of the kitchen chairs, Dean pushed the fourth plate towards her wordlessly and she smiled benevolently at him. Sam couldn't take his eyes off her. 

"Your dog is very sweet," she said kindly, reaching over to scratch under the puppy's chin, Sam waited until her eyes were on his face before signing that they couldn't think of a name. 

"Daisy." She said immediately, a little eagerly, then blushed a little and her excitement, "That's a stupid name. Don't call her that." She signed quickly but Sam liked the name, perhaps he liked it because she'd said it so quickly, that she looked so happy when saying, maybe the dog would've never had a name until she came along.

"I like it!" He signed back, maybe his grin was a bit too fierce, but her's was just as forceful and Castiel popped up from the other side of the table. 

"I like Daisy too." He said, letting go of Dean's hand so that he could sign at the same time, Eileen looked surprised that he could sign, then looked even happier than she had before. 

"Okay, I guess the dog's name is Daisy." Dean nodded in approval, keeping his face towards Eileen as he spoke, he didn't know much sign language beyond "hello" and "thank you" but the fact that he was aware enough to keep his face tipped towards Eileen so that she could read his mouth warmed Sam's heart. 

Sam's attention turned back to the dog, and he grinned, "Heya Daisy! Hi!" She yipped and licked his face, right over his mouth and Sam blanched in disgust as Dean bowled over laughing. 

"Well," Castiel said primly, his eyes twinkling with amusement as his hands worked frantically for Eileen's benefit, "They say a birthday kiss is tradition." He looked around the table, pleased at his own joke and Dean and Eileen both snorted at the same time, in the exact same manner, and Dean leant over to kiss him sloppily on the cheek. 

"Okay, so, birthday boy, we're going to go out for dinner later, so you're gonna wanna walk Daisy now," Sam stood eagerly and Castiel got up and pulled a gift bag out of the cupboard and handed it to him, inside there was a pink lead, matching collar and literally everything you could possibly need to take care of a dog. 

"Cas got a bit excited in the pet store," Dean said by way of explanation and Castiel blushed and shoved at Dean's shoulder teasingly. Sam smiled at the pair of them and clicked the collar onto the bouncing pup and attached the lead. 

"You comin'?" He asked Eileen and she nodded, standing up a little too quickly, he waved at Dean and Cas who were standing close to each other, looking pleased and pink and Sam didn't have any doubt about what they'd be doing as soon as they left the house, and so led the way out to top of the bunker and into the daytime. 

Perhaps it was because it was later in the day, or perhaps it was because it was happiest day of his entire fucking existence, but it was brighter outside that it had been earlier, the sun shone almost as if it was especially for him. It was fanciful to think so, but he had Eileen by his side and a dog jumping about his feet, and it's possible that it was brighter because he was. 

He didn't know what he was expecting when he woke up on his birthday, but it definitely wasn't this. 

They walked in a comfortable silence, the only sound the grass crunching underfoot as Sam and Eileen took the path away from the road through the thick woods that surrounded the bunker. The dog yipped occasionally and Sam grinned at her every time she did, the flutter of excitement in his stomach made him feel like a little kid, it reappeared every time he did so much as trip over the dog, but he thought of how long he wanted one, and he realised that perhaps it's okay to feel like a kid for one day. 

Ten minutes into the walk, Sam was startled by Eileen's small hand slipping into his own, but he squeezed tight and if it's possible he became even more happy. He treaded through the trees, with his dog prancing about his feet and a pretty woman's hand in his and his heart beat faster. He wondered if the day could get any better. 

Eileen stopped him, 'I have a gift for you' she signed, speaking only through her shaking hands which she then placed on his chest, she leaned up boldly and pressed her mouth sweetly to his. 

She kissed him there in the middle of the wildflowers, under the splitting sun with his dog dancing around their feet and Sam realised quite quickly that the day could get infinitely better from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! Sorry this is so short and silly, but I wanted to write something for Sam, he really is my favourite, happy 34th birthday my love! Also, happy birthday to anyone else today!
> 
> -YTC


End file.
